twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AaronSkyrider/Twelve months journey on Twitterponies
It is hard to believe that a year had already passed since I first started playing the blue Pegasus on Twitterponies. I really had a lot of fun here with everyone that I have role played with, and those fun, crazy, and unforgettable memories that had been created will always and forever be with me. I’ll try to write my time here on Twitterponies here a short and simple one. Two days before I had started as a Twitterpony, I created my very first twitter account and I wanted to try to search if there are any of the manes that I could follow. The first mane that I searched for was Applejack. She was my favorite mane and so I followed her instantly. Then I saw a link on her bio about Twitterponies. I slowly browsed through the wiki page and that was when I found out about Twitterponies. I was like, “Hey, this is something new so why not I give it a try!” And then I started to interact with the manes and other ponies, greeting others, waving to other ponies, even waited at Applejack's cart knowing it was one of the places to meet more new friends. I watched many other great role players and learned from them about the ways and patterns of their role play. And as time goes by, I gained many valuable experiences that money can’t buy. I made many new friends, seen many fun and interesting scenes played by other ponies, and even learned a lot of things like new words, languages, and even different accents when I speak with some of the players on Skype. And a few months later, I realized that the best thing about Twitterponies, is not about the role play and the scenes, but it is the chance to meet and be friends with players from all around the world. And speaking about players from all around the world, time zones are a pain in the neck. Living in a country with a time zone of GMT + 8 is the worst. Since I’m still a student, sometimes I have classes early in the morning which makes it hard to do night scenes. But I don’t really care about time zones anymore. If there’s a fun scene to play, I will do my best to be there. I ain’t gonna let time get in my way of fun scenes with my friends. ;) Participating in from one scene to another, interacting with friends and just have fun, and without realizing it, a year had passed. I had a lot of great times with Skyrider, and also with every single one of my friends. I look forward to the future with more friends to meet and more fun and crazy scenes to do. Lastly, Skyrider and I would like to say we’re sorry if we have done anything wrong to anybody, so please let us know our mistakes so that we would not repeat it again. Also, thank you, every single one of you. Yes, even you, for your support and for the friendship that you share with me. You are all awesome and you should keep on being awesome too. See you in the feed everybody! ^_^ Category:Blog posts